bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Chang
Dr. Nick Chang is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). Game Summary Week 1: Nick started off the game very well-liked by the House, especially when he and Corinne willingly took the cots so the other houseguests could sleep on beds. He formed a friendship with Earl and also befriended Kyle and Tanner, who invited him into their alliance. Nick brought Earl into the fold, who brought in Quinn, forming a tight alliance of five. All five of them joined together to vote Francesca out after Corinne campaigned to them, successfully evicting her. Week 2: This week, Nick was nominated as a pawn alongside his closest ally, Earl. However, Lily (the HOH) was truly targeting Simon and was using a backdoor plan. When Quinn won the POV and took Earl off the block, Lily put Simon up next to Nick to follow through with the backdoor. Nick did not receive a single vote at the eviction; all eleven votes were for Simon. Week 3: Tanner, Nick's ally, won HOH, allowing him to stay safe for another week. The alliance targeted James because of his connections with Alex, Corinne, Isabella, and Lily, but they pretended to be targeting Anna instead. Throughout the week, Nick, along with Earl and Quinn, grew more annoyed and skeptical of Kyle and Tanner, wondering if they should defect from the alliance. Nick followed his alliance by voting to evict James and voted in the majority. Week 4: Jennifer won HOH and nominated the showmance, Alex and Lily, for eviction. Throughout the week, Nick grew closer and closer with Corinne, and eventually confessed his feelings for her. She admitted to having the same feelings, but they decided together that starting a showmance would be too risky. Instead, they formed a secret side alliance, with their end goal of getting to the end together. Nick and his alliance (Earl & Quinn) also formed a deal with Lily; because of this deal, Nick successfully convinced Isabella to use the POV on Lily instead of Alex, which saved Lily from certain eviction. Alex was voted out in an 8-1 vote; Nick voted in the majority. Week 5: Earl won HOH, giving Nick's main alliance power. The trio decided to backdoor either Tanner or Kyle, but nominated Isabella as a faux target and Lily as a pawn and to hide their side deal. Unfortunately for the alliance, Kyle won the POV, foiling the backdoor plan... that is, until Isabella used her Secret POV, letting Earl nominate Tanner after all. Nick voted against Tanner, forcing a 4-4 tie between him and Lily. Earl cast the deciding vote to send Tanner home. Immediately afterwards, Lily nominated Anna and Kyle for eviction. Nick and his alliance originally planned on voting Kyle out, but flipped after Anna made an aggressive eviction speech against their alliance. Week 6: Quinn won HOH, giving Nick's alliance power once again. Nick tried to get Quinn to target Brett and Jennifer, but she listened to Earl and nominated Corinne and Isabella. Nick was upset to see his secret ally Corinne on the block; however, he ended up voting in the majority to evict Isabella after the POV was not used. Week 7: With Jennifer and her alliance in power, Nick was in serious trouble this week. He ended up on the block alongside his ally, Earl, but was promised that he was just a pawn. When Kyle decided not to use the Power of Veto, Nick campaigned hard to Corinne to get her vote to stay. Corinne was conflicted, but in the end sided with Nick and voted against Earl, keeping Nick in the game in a narrow 3-2 vote. Week 8: After seven weeks of losing competitions, Nick finally won his first - the HOH competition. Thrilled, he immediately exacted revenge by nominating Jennifer alongside her closest ally, Brett. Quinn then won the POV, allowing Nick to keep his nominations the same. Despite numerous blow-ups after the Veto Ceremony, the plan did not change and Jennifer was sent home in a 3-1 vote, pleasing Nick. However, things went awry for him when Kyle won the DE HOH and nominated Quinn, his closest ally, alongside Lily, a pawn and affiliate of Nick's alliance. Nick urged Corinne, who he had a final two deal with, to vote Lily out instead of Quinn; this angered Corinne, who proceeded to go against Nick's wishes and voted Quinn out. Nick voted in the minority to evict Lily. Week 9: Things continued to not go Nick's way when Brett won HOH. Unsurprisingly, Brett nominated him for eviction - however, he was simply a pawn to evict Lily. Brett won the POV and chose not to use it, leaving Nick on the block. Nick did not do much campaigning for the eviction, as he was aware of Brett's hatred for Lily and that Corinne would honor their final two deal. Sure enough, Corinne held true to the promise despite their fight during the double eviction and voted to evict Lily; Nick stayed by a unanimous 2-0 vote. Week 10: For the second time during the season, Nick won HOH the week after being nominated for eviction. He stayed true to his final two deal with Corinne, nominating Brett and Kyle, the alliance that controlled the previous two evictions, on the block. Luckily for Nick and his plans, Corinne won the POV, keeping the two men on the block. While Nick wanted to see Kyle go, Corinne voted Brett out instead. After Brett's eviction, Nick competed against Corinne and Kyle in the first part of the Final HOH competition, losing to both of them. He also lost against Kyle in the second part of the competition, automatically making him a nominee. Luckily for Nick, his ally Corinne won Part 3 and evicted Kyle, letting him advance to the finals. Jury Vote: Nick received 4 votes to win - 2 from his close allies Quinn and Earl and 2 from Brett and Kyle, the swing votes on the jury. Because he managed to convince Brett and Kyle that he played a superior game, Nick won the game by only one vote (Corinne received 3 votes to win). Player History - Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Player History - Big Brother 7 (MATT DB) Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Fanon Contestants Category:MATT DB's Contestants Category:Winner